


Other Side

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Liam needs to learn first aid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: It was supposed to be easy. They were supposed to make it out of this with maybe a few scratches. But things were never easy or went the way they were “supposed” to. Sometimes it felt like fate was a bitch.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song "Other Side" by Ruelle. It's kinda sad, but I love it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)

It was supposed to be easy. They were supposed to make it out of this with maybe a few scratches. But things were never easy or went the way they were “supposed” to. Sometimes it felt like fate was a bitch. And Liam hated her for putting them through this. Hated that the hunters thought it was alright to kill kids, just because they were not completely normal. But that didn’t make them any less human.

Because of that, they lay in what could only be described as the ruins of a battlefield. Unconscious hunters scattered around them. Theo lay on the ground next to him, struggling to draw in breaths because a bullet has pierced one of his lungs. Even for a supernatural, that’s a difficult wound to recover from. And for a chimera with slower healing? Let’s just say, Liam really feared for his life. They had already called Scott, him calling Deaton and getting to them as soon as possible.

But still, Theo lies in Liam’s arms, fighting to stay awake and not give into the tempting feeling of falling asleep. While he presses down as hard as he can on the entry wound, Liam keeps up a constant muttering of pleas. That he can’t lose him now. That he doesn’t want to know the other side of a world without him. They haven’t had enough time together, whether as just friends, or as boyfriends. Tears are streaming down his cheeks but it’s like he doesn’t even notices. Theo wants to lift a hand and wipe the tears away, but finds himself unable to do so as coughing fits wrack his body. Blood runs out of his mouth in a grotesque form of art. 

Theo’s breathing gets shallower and his lips get a blue-ish tint. Even without any advanced medical knowledge Liam knows that this is bad. When Scott and Deaton arrive, they get to work immediately. Deaton puts a cannula in Theo’s chest and Liam wants to start screaming at him, to make him stop from hurting Theo even more. It’s Scott who holds him back from attacking Deaton. “Liam! Look at Theo. Do you see that he breathes a little easier now?” When Liam doesn’t seem to relax, he continues. “Hold your hand over the cannula. Do you feel the air coming out? That makes him stable for the moment. But we have to get him to the hospital. Do you understand this, Liam?”

Liam feels the air against his outstretched hand and slowly starts breathing more regularly himself. He nods and Scott helps him getting Theo into his car. Driving as fast as he can towards the hospital, he calls his mother to let her know to get the ER prepared.

When they arrive, there’s already a team of paramedics waiting for them outside the ER. They make quick work of laying him onto a stretcher and wheeling him into an operating theater. Liam wants to follow them but is once again stopped by Scott. He wants to whirl around and growl at him, demanding to be let go, but he knows that they are in public and he can’t wolf out here.

Instead, he chooses to pace the hallway in front of the operating theater. His hearing focused on what is happening behind closed doors. Scott sits on a chair and never let’s him out of his sight, but Liam doesn’t care about that. Theo getting better is far more important than Scott being worried about him wolfing out in public. 

The incessant beeping of the heart monitor would normally drive him crazy, but right now it’s the only thing keeping him sane. Because as long as it beeps, it means Theo is alive and will get better. The voices inside are a mess but he still tries to keep up with them despite his lack of knowledge of medical terms. Apparently they want to put something somewhere between his ribs so the air can get out. He thinks he also understood something like gluing his lung to whatever part of his body it’s naturally connected to. It sounds like something that would cause excruciating amounts of pain, but as long as Theo will live, it’s the best option they have.

It feels like hours have passed before Melissa leaves the operating theater and walks towards them. Liam doesn’t like the way her face shows almost no emotion, but he can still hear the incessant beeping of the heart monitor, so whatever bad news she may have, Theo’s still alive. And that’s what counts.

“The most important thing first. Theo will survive. He’s stable so far, though he’s still sleeping because of the sedatives we had to give him. I won’t lie, a few times I thought he wouldn’t make it. But he seems to be more of a fighter than I thought, along with his slightly enhanced healing. He will get cleaned up and taken to a room where you can wait until he wakes up. But he won’t be able to leave for another few days, at least. I want to keep an eye on him to make sure his lung heals the way it should.”

Liam can’t help himself, after worrying for so long, he finally knows that Theo will be okay. So he pulls Melissa into a near bone-crushing hug, thanking her for saving his life. Melissa hugs him back, says “That’s my job. But I’m glad I could help him.” When they pull apart, Liam follows the paramedics the whole way towards the patient room they bring Theo to.

Once they leave the room, Liam climbs into bed beside him, holds Theo’s hand in his own and waits for him to wake up. He must’ve fallen asleep because he wakes up to someone pressing his hand. He opens his eyes and sees the green ones he hopes to see for the rest of his life. He smiles and presses a gentle kiss onto Theo’s lips. They cuddle for a while, and Liam thinks Theo has fallen asleep again, when he hears a whisper next to him. “I don’t want to know the other side of a world without you, either. I love you, Liam.” Liam smiles, kisses him softly again and tells him he loves him too.


End file.
